There is sometimes a need in the packaging of consumer products to keep separated two of the components until such time as the product is actually to be used. An example is the Mentadent.RTM. brand of toothpaste. In that product, a peroxide-containing formulation and a bicarbonate-containing formulation are kept separate prior to dispensing to prevent premature interaction of the components.
Another example where it may be desirable to keep components separate in a consumer product would be a cleaning composition where it is necessary to keep a bleaching agent separate from another component such as an enzyme, to avoid undesirable interaction.
Some popular skin products include both surfactants for cleansing and a separate moisturizing ingredient. However, the level of moisturizing ingredient in such formulations is typically fixed and cannot be adjusted by the consumer to tailor the product to the individual consumer's skin condition, e.g. to increase the level of moisturizer for a consumer with excessively dry skin.
Stokes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,178 discloses a dispenser wherein product components such as facial lotion and makeup can be kept in separate chambers prior to dispensing.
Maerte, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,092 discloses an atomizing or metering pump wherein it is possible to adjust the metering or atomizing quantity. The metering or atomizing quantity can be adjusted, e.g. by twisting the operating pusher with respect to the pump casing. In one embodiment a projection cooperates with a recess extending over part of the circumference, two ends of the recess limiting the movement of the projection within the recess. In one embodiment, a projection 19A can be set so that the operating pusher can be pressed down to rest on of a number of corresponding steps so that the length of the stroke can be set.
Marraffino, U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,346 discloses a blending device for blending hot water with creme to convert the creme into a wet or moist hot, foamy lather which issues from a shaving creme dispenser. A locking pin is provided to lock the cylinder against movement relative to the sleeve when the device is not in use.
Golden, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,332 is directed to a pneumatic control system for dispensing metered quantities of liquid from one or more different liquid supply chambers in an automatic manner so that the dispensed liquid will be in proper quantities for providing a predetermined mixture of liquids, each dispensing operation being effected by pneumatically controlled actuator means. At column 2, lines 6-12, it is stated that the various features of the invention are described and illustrated as being particularly adaptable to provide automatic control for two or more liquid dispensing units, but that it is to be understood that the various features of the invention can be utilized singly or in any combination thereof to provide dispensing structure for only a single liquid as desired. In FIG. 5, a stop means is adjusted so that each unit will dispense a predetermined volumetric quantity of its respective supply liquid during each dispensing cycle.
Gueret, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,562 discloses a dispenser head for mixing separate pasty substances wherein two ducts open into a mixing chamber which in turn opens out to the outside of the container.
Pocknell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,149 discloses a package having two separate compartments where the ingredients present in each such compartment do not react with each other, there being a propellant located between a membrane and the container whereby the membrane may be caused by the propellant gas to expel the component when required.
Skorka, U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,048 discloses a dispenser having two reservoirs for separate media components. Each reservoir has a separate discharge pump, both discharge pumps being simultaneously operable by means of a common handle. The pumps are preferably thrust piston pumps. It is said that the components can be brought together in a precisely dosed quantity ratio in accordance with German patent application DE 32 25 910.7
Marand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,812 is directed to a dispenser including several fluid components in isolated sack chambers.
Cataneo et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,270 is directed to an apparatus for dispensing two flowable substances in a user selectable ratio. The selector member is selectively rotatable with respect to the container between a series of predetermined positions where the selector member opening is either in full registry, partial registry or not in registry with the open ends of each of the chambers, such as upon compression of the outer container wall. A predetermined measure of flowable substance is dispensed from the dispensing end of the container with a ratio of the flowable substances from the two chambers being selectively variable.
Cordery et al. EP 468 703 discloses a shampoo system comprising a first pack including a surfactant and a cationic conditioning polymer and a second pack containing a benefit agent. The first and second packs are adapted to be mixed together before use. The benefit agent is said preferably to be chosen from among sunscreens, certain silicones, perfumes, hair growth agents, hair moisturizers, anti-dandruff agents, bodying agents, shine enhancers and setting agents.